


A Pawn in Play

by ivycross



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bottom Kirk, Butt Plugs, Dom Spock, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mouth Fucking, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Spock find Kirk's collection of sex toys, Kirk tries to convince him that they are chess pieces. Inspired by a comment/request made by a fellow K/S writer. PWP folks,  enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pawn in Play

Captain Kirk stared in embarrassed horror at the object that Mr. Spock held so casually in his hand. Spock peered at the thing, tilting his head this way and that, his eyebrows coming together in confusion. Kirk held his breath waiting for the question that he knew was going to come any minute...

"Captain, may I inquire as to what this is?" And there it was. Kirk exhaled slowly and licked his lips. How was he going to explain to Spock what that was?

"That Mr. Spock? Uh, that is...a chess piece," He said trying to put confidence behind his words.

Spock looked down at the butt plug in his hand, obviously doubting what his captain was telling him. "A chess piece, Jim?" The Vulcan gave Kirk a dubious look.

Kirk swallowed hard and painted a smile on his face. "Of course, Spock. What else could it be?"

"Where are the other pieces?"

"Why they are right here, Spock," Kirk said. He forced a laugh as he came up beside Spock and gestured to the open box on the table.

He did not dare look in the box, but he did not need to. Kirk knew the contents very well. "The toy chest," he called it and what toys did it contain. Plugs and dildos of all sizes and colors. Flavored lubes and masturbatory aids. Then there was his favorite piece in his little collection. The one Spock currently held in his long slender fingers.

It was a plug, off white with a faint green tint. It was just the right size and it vibrated. Kirk looked at it in Spock's hand and felt so ashamed that his first officer and object of his desire had found it. It was bad enough that Spock found the box, but that piece was the one Kirk used the most, usually while having very unclean thoughts about the Vulcan before him.

Spock looked down into the box and for the longest time, he said nothing. Then he looked back at Kirk. "I do not think so, Jim."

All the blood drained from Kirk's face. "What do you mean, Spock?" He was trying to sound indignant instead of guilty.

"I mean, Captain, that I do not believe this," He held out the plug to Kirk, "Or any of these other items to be chess pieces. For one: none of them match in color. Two, very few of them seem to be the same size, so no, these are not chess pieces."

Kirk fidgeted and chewed on his lower lip. "Alright. No, they are not chess pieces, but they are toys of a fashion."

Spock's eyebrow went up. "Indeed? How does one play with them?"

Kirk's face reddened. He peered around the room desperate for something he could use as a distraction but found nothing that would work without rousing the Vulcan's suspicions. He took the plug from Spock and rubbed it absentmindedly with his thumb.

"Jim, I am waiting for an answer."

Kirk sighed understanding that he was not going to get out of this. "Well," he started. He wanted to use the right words but as he looked into the rich brown eyes studying him he knew that it did not matter. Spock would be disgusted and that would be it. "You insert it into you and ... " He hesitated.

Spock tilted his head again. "And you what?"

Kirk cleared his throat and in a whispered voice he mumbled out very quickly, "andyouuseittopleasureyourself."

Understanding seemed to dawn on Spock's face. "Ah, I see. It is used for sexual gratification." Spock looked at his captain who was now shaking as well as impersonating a beet. "May I see how it is used, Jim?"

Kirk's head whipped up, his eye wide with shock. "What?"

"I would like to see a demonstration. Surely you would not begrudge me a simple request for knowledge?" Spock's face wore the same impassive expression as always, but there was something else behind his eyes.

Kirk did not know what it was but it must have hypnotized him because he heard himself say, "Okay."

"Excellent. Now, what do you do first?" Spock asked. Kirk stood with his mouth open unsure of what was happening.

"Captain?" Spock reached out and touched Kirk's shoulder.

Kirk gasped his eyes refocusing. "What first?" He said. "Ummm well..." Kirk thought furiously. What did he do first? Well, undress of course. "I need to take my clothes off," He muttered as a warning. Spock nodded. "I might just undo my pants," Kirks added quickly.

"If that will suffice," Spock said crossing his arms over his chest, his dark eyes never leaving Kirk. Kirk put the plug down on the table and undid the clasp on his trousers. He let them fall to his ankles and hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his briefs.

With a quick look at Spock, Kirk pulled his briefs down quickly, heat rushing to his face. He stood back up straight breathing heavily, his eyes averted from Spock's cool gaze.

"And next?"

"Well now..." Kirk reached into the box and pulled out a tube of lubricant. He poured a healthy amount into an open palm. He reached back behind him, running his fingers between his cheeks.

Slowly he inserted one finger into himself and then a second. He moved them about and feeling that he was loose enough, he let them slip out slowly. His breathing was ragged and coming too fast. Taking up the plug, he gradually pushed it into his waiting hole. Kirk let out a mewling sound as it slid into place.

Kirk leaned over the table feeling the fullness of the plug inside him. Sensing movement, he turned his head to see that Spock just behind him. A hand cupped one cheek giving it a quick squeeze. Kirk moaned involuntarily.

"So, this is how you play with that particular toy? But what is this?" Spock's fingers trailed down Kirk's cleft where the base of the plug just stuck out. A finger pushed at something on the end of the plug and Kirk let out a cry as the vibrations started.

"Fascinating," Spock said his hand never leaving Kirk's rear. He leaned in, to peer in his captain's face. "So, you stimulate yourself sexually with this item and then what?" Kirk gasped and moaned looking to Spock's face. There was a trace of amusement there.

"You knew," He panted.

Though his face did not move one muscle, Spock seemed to smile. "I did Jim. I find it amusing you automatically assume that I am so naive." The Vulcan's' eyes danced in the light of the cabin. He studied Kirk's flushed face. "Are you blushing at the thought of me tricking you, Captain?"

Kirk nodded as his mouth released another moan, the tip of his tongue touching his upper lip. Spock's nostrils flared and there was sound from his first officer that Kirk had never heard before. It sounded like a growl. "I find it most arousing. Come Jim. Let us get you more comfortable and remove the remains of your uniform."

Spock pulled Kirk upright and jerking the gold jersey off. He pulled Kirk to him and pinned him to his chest.

Kirk wriggled in the Spock's tight embrace. "Spock please..." He pleaded hating the sound of his own voice during that moment.

Spock held Kirk to him and taking a deep breath through his nose. Leaning in, he kissed Kirk hard and demanding on the mouth, bruising the full lips, forcing them open, so that he could insert his tongue. Spock's tongue was cool and rough like sandpaper. Kirk was getting light headed and found himself thankful for Spock's tight grip on him.

When Spock pulled back from the kiss, Kirk was flushed and dazed. He gave Kirk a quick peck before dragging him towards the bed. Kirk was tossed down like a doll and his pants were ripped away. "My boots Spock.." Kirk moved to take off the high boots but Spock forced him back down on the bed.

"Leave them Jim. I like how they look." With that he removed his blue tunic, exposing a chest covered in thick dark hair.

Spock crawled onto the bed and straddled Kirk's chest pinning his arms with his knees. Kirk let out a groan and writhed under Spock. With one finger Spock traced the lines of Kirk's swollen lips slowly. "You are so lovely." He whispered.

Kirk still a little lightheaded, took the finger into his mouth and sucked on it. Spock moaned. His face was flushed green with arousal and his pupils blown wide.

"You wanton little thing," He breathed pulling the finger out of Kirk's mouth. He undid his pants, pushing the waistband down as far as they would go and pulled his penis out.

It bobbed before Kirk's face, fully erect, the twin ridges pulsing, the head a deep green and glistening with pre-come. Spock reached down and took a fistful of Kirk's hair using it to pull the captain's head up slightly, ignoring Kirk's protests.

"It would seem, my captain that you have what is referred to as an oral fixation. Perhaps we can find something better than my finger to satisfy it."

Spock plunged his cock in Kirk's open mouth. He pushed it in as far as it would go, sucking in air between his teeth as he dove in deep. Kirk moaned at the feel of the hot and heavy member filling his mouth. He looked into Spock's eyes and was met with a look of adoration, lust, and love. He tried to send that same look back to Spock.

Spock peered at his captain. "Oh, Jim." He sighed. The penis slid out of Kirk's mouth so just the head nestled between Kirk's lips. Spock thrust forward again, a soft moan on his lips.

Slowly the Vulcan fucked Kirk's mouth, mumbling in his native tongue. Kirk closed his eyes wallowing in the feel of Spock's weight on him, the delicious taste of his cock, letting the sounds his first officer was making carry him off.

Spock reached back behind him, taking Kirk's hardened cock in hand. Kirk started, arched his body under Spock's weight.

"Does this feel good, Captain? Are you enjoying yourself?" Kirk's head attempted to bob his head as an answer but Spock started thrusting harder while matching the pace of his fist on Kirk's cock.

Kirk arched again, lifting his hips into each pump of the Vulcan's fist. Spock bit his lower lip, growling low. "I'm going to ejaculate soon. I want you to swallow my seed, every drop." Kirk answered with another moan, closing his eyes. Spock tightened his grip on Kirk's hair and shook him. "No Jim, Open your eyes. Look at me."

Kirk did and his eyes locked onto Spock's. Suddenly Kirk's mouth started to fill with a bitter salty tang. He worked his throat slurping and gulping down the semen. He made sure that his eyes never left Spock's face and he melted at the look of pure joy there.

“Wonderful,” Spock said. His pulled his cock from Kirk's mouth as he leaned back. He started to pump Kirk's cock faster. Kirk's eyes widened and crossed slightly. "Oh, Spock."

Spock did not let go of Kirk's hair but his held it so their eye continued to meet. "Come for me, Jim." He voiced the words softly but there was authority behind them. They struck all the right cords in Kirk and his body hummed.

"Yes Spock," Kirk hissed as he started to climax. He fought to keep his eyes open, but in the end, they closed of their own accord. His body arched up, his head tilting as far back as it could go in Spock's grasp. Hot semen spilled into Spock's hand and he gave the shaft a few more pumps.

When it was over Spock let go of Kirk's now softening member and brought his come covered fingers to his lips. One by one Spock licked the fluid from his fingers, his face showing every sign of enjoyment and appreciation. Under him Kirk's body was slack.

Spock let go of the golden curls in his fist and Spock dismounted. Kirk's head fell back onto the bed and he sighed with contentment. Spock moved down to Kirk's hips and with care reached under him, removing the plug making sure to turn it off.

Spock let it drop on the bed and he curled up next to Kirk. Kirk responded wrapping his arms around Spock's thin frame and held him tightly.

"Spock, I...."

"Hush Jim. There will be time for words later. For now, let us just be content. Kirk's arms wrapped tighter around Spock's body and he kissed the cap of silky black hair. "Okay, Spock." Later they would need to talk that was for sure, but for now they could just be satisfied together.


End file.
